mountclanfandomcom-20200214-history
EternalClan
EternalClan are the deceased members of the Clans who live on as spirits joined with CrystalClan, DroughtClan's deceased members. There is no leader in EternalClan apart from CrystalClan's Quiet One. EternalClan watches over MountClan Description General :EternalClan are the deceased members of MountClan who lived an honorable life and followed the the warrior code. Although, a cat does not necessarily need to be in MountClan to be able to live on as a spirit in EternalClan. :When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. When a leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader, but they are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life. :EternalClan cats look are transparent and usually illuminate a glow. Their eyes light up brighter than of a living cat and have been said to carry an ominous burn in them. They leave no marks of where they've been other than a trail of their fur from their living selves that carries no scent and disappears in around half a day. An EternalClan cat lives on forever and are unable to be penetrated by one another or even get the slightest scratch from anything. Relation to Living Cats :EternalClan act sort of as guardians to MountClan. At least one EternalClan cat visits a leader periodically in their dreams to tell warn them of danger, tell of good news, or even tell stories of their life; for example, Rapidstar often visits Silkstar to warn her of danger and tell stories about her as a kit. EternalClan cats are forbidden to ever visit another cat's dream besides a leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, or elder. If caught, they are chased into the Cave by what is described to be a pack of large cats. It is painful for an EternalClan cat to appear in the waking world so that is why they usually visit dreams. :Medicine cats and leaders are specially bonded with EternalClan. The two ranks are the ones that are commonly visited by EternalClan. Although, medicine cats continue to visit the Eternal Cave to speak with certain ancestors when needed to. Ceremonies :All Clan ceremonies are believed to be supervised by EternalClan. The Clan leader performing a ceremony calls upon the warrior ancestors, and promotes a cat to their new rank by the powers of their deceased ancestors in EternalClan. The leader asks that EternalClan welcome them by a new name, such as when a kit is named an apprentice. :EternalClan has the greatest role during leadership ceremonies, giving the new leader their nine lives, gifts and new name. Each of the lives are granted by a single ancestor, usually a cat the new leader had cherished when the cat was alive, such as a loved family member or mentor. When a life is granted to a leader, they are given a special gift or attribute to make them a good leader, such as endurance, courage or strength. Life in EternalClan :Once a cat reaches EternalClan, they learn about the things they had never knew when they were alive, such as, DroughtClan as it is sometimes forgotten among the Clan. Cats in EternalClan stay the same age they had died as, but are restored of their health and even lost body parts if any. They also do not age in EternalClan. Cats who die keep their name at the highest rank they had. :EternalClan cats do not need to eat or sleep, although they may hunt prey and sleep as much as they please. They are usually free to do as they please. :EternalClan has no hierarchy, and there is no defined leader or deputy and cats respect each other in EternalClan, although cats respect those who were their leaders or mentors in the living world. Other Ancestors :The opposite of EternalClan is the Cave which is where cats who had committed the worst possible crimes when they had lived go when they die. It has a sort of border with EternalClan's territory, appearing as a mountain range. EternalClan cats can enter the Cave, but when they do, they risk being unable to escape, and will be trapped forever in the dark forest that never lights up. :DroughtClan have their own spirit ancestors, CrystalClan. CrystalClan is not nearly similar to EternalClan, but the two spirit Clans are combined with each other and usually respect each other. Territory :EternalClan's territory is described as a hilly, forest territory that is slightly paler than reality and is always dusk. All cats, living cats, EternalClan cats, CrystalClan cats, see the territory the same way. :If MountClan ever moves, EternalClan stays where they are. Category:Clan